


Just High School and Teenage Shenanigans

by Four639



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Basketball Player Toni, Cheryl's Parents Aren't Assholes, Eventual Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jason Blossom Lives, M/M, Minor Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Slow Burn, almost everyone is gay, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four639/pseuds/Four639
Summary: Cheryl is just a regular high school teenager with a huge crush on the girl's basketball team's captain and all-star player that has lasted for years. She is perfectly fine with just secretly crushing on her from afar and never saying anything to her. The only problem is that her friends and twin brother have a different idea.This is just a story about these teenagers doing regular teenage things, not dealing with murder mysteries and uncovering the dark secrets of the town. Mostly humor and fluff but may have a bit of angst later on, because what kind of story about the gays doesn't have a bit of angst?





	Just High School and Teenage Shenanigans

“Listen... I really do love you, Cheryl. But… these _longing_ looks towards Toni? They _really_ do need to stop.”

 

Cheryl and her twin brother, Jason, were currently in the cafeteria while she not so discreetly looked on at none other than Toni. The “popular” girl - all star player of the girls basketball team, sexy gang member and the object of her affections for only the past… two, maybe three years...? Okay fine, _five_ years, when Cheryl first realized she was gay.

 

The rest of their friend group, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Kevin, were currently in lunch detention; apparently they forgot about the cameras the school had invested in just the previous year-- largely due to them-- when they glued the hockey teams pucks together.

 

“What longing looks?” Cheryl said to her twin brother as she managed to tear her gaze away from the beauty that was Toni Topaz. Her brother looked at her, the same look he gave her when he knew she was lying. “What?” Cheryl said defensively, after a couple moments of stiff silence, “Seriously? What kind of brother even _wants_ anything to do with their siblings love life?” She said with an eye roll.

 

“A kind of _twin_ that has the perfect plan on how to get sister dearest together with the love of her life.” Jason said with a toothy grin. Cheryl’s smile fell and her eyes widened at this.

 

“No.” She said firmly, head frantically shaking side to side. “Absolutely not. Every time you get that shit eating grin I always end up in trouble, embarrassed, in the hospital, or a combination of the three!”

 

“Aw, come on Cheryl, loosen up a bit,” Jason said nudging her a little “how could you be so sure that something is gonna go wrong?”

 

“The reason why I _know_ something is going to go wrong, _brother dearest_ , is because that is the exact same grin you wore on your stupid face when you somehow convinced me to sneak a stray cat into Thornhill!”

  
“Okay? And your point? No one died.”

 

“Jason. The cat ended up being fucking nuts and attacking me, I had to get three shots to make sure I didn’t have rabies.”

 

“But did you die though?” He asked rhetorically, while Cheryl looked at him in disbelief. “Beside, that was so long ago I didn’t even remember it!”

 

“That was three weeks ago!” Cheryl yelled, attracting the attention of some others sitting around their table, “What are you looking at, I’m simply having a discussion with my brother you ragamuffins. Carry on.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Listen the past is the past, haven’t you ever watched the Lion King? The monkey said ‘the past could hurt but we could either run from it or learn from it’.”

 

“You literally just proved my point JJ, I am choosing right now to learn from the past and run away from your terrible ideas.” Cheryl said, the amusement evident in her tone.

 

At this Jason gave out a huff, “Fine, whatever, you’ll be begging me to play wingman later, just wait.” As he said this, in walked the troublesome foursome, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Kevin through the cafeteria doors, all wearing looks of triumph. Well… Veronica and Kevin were, Betty just looked exasperated while Archie just looked confused, as per usual. The four looked around and walked towards the two Blossoms twins after spotting them, taking a seat at the table.

 

“What’s wrong with Jason’s face? Why does our favorite redhead twin-”

 

“Hey!” Cheryl protested, cutting her off.

 

“Aw, come on you know I’m just messing with you. We can’t have the both of you sporting twin pouts.” Veronica said laughing, “Now tell me, what’s got the Blossom boy Jrs panties in a twist?” She said, earning a huff from said Blossom.

 

“Jason here, is just mad that I won’t let him come up with one of his plans to hook me up with _‘the love of my life’_.” She said, making sure to throw air quotes around that last part.

  
“Okay, hell yes, now I’m interested” Kevin said leaning forward in his seat, “I’d love to see what Jason has planned to get you to finally stop drooling over Topaz over there.” He said, subtly cocking his head in said girl’s direction.

  
“I do not drool over her!”

 

“Sure, and I’m straight. Now, are we done telling lies so that we could iron out this plan of Jasons?”

 

“You guys are absolutely insane, and _not_ in the good way.” Cheryl said as she stood up, gathering her things. She turned to her brother once she had everything packed, “Jason, promise you won’t humor these buffoon’s and that you’ll stay out of this. Please?”

 

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, scout’s honor!” Jason proclaimed, chest puffed out, boy scout sign raised, and smiling a little too innocently. Cheryl nodded her head, reluctantly, at her brother but turned to leave nonetheless.

  
The group watched her go and as soon as she walked out the cafeteria doors they all turned to Jason, looking at the boy expectantly. “What?” He said dumbfounded.

 

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’re actually gonna listen to her?” Archie said in disbelief, even he wasn’t that slow.

 

“Oh! Yeah. NO. So here’s my plan…” He said as they all huddled closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly new to writing so please, if you have any helpful comments, constructive criticism or if could just help me by leaving yours kudos and letting me know what you think that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
